shine in the world of Equestria
by PrincessMidnightMoon
Summary: sorry i had to remove because i forgot to a upload a new chapter pleas read it
1. Chapter 1

Hey everypony this is my first fanfic and I don't own mlp

Shine's story

Hello my name is Shine. Not most humans I'm a transfer student. I just started school in Canterlot High School, but I'm a bit clumsy one time I slammed into a door. My mom's name is Twilight Sparkle and my dad's name is Flash Sentry.

"Mom I'm going to school now," I said.

"Okay" my mom replied.

I was about to open the door but I slammed to the door. As I got to the school I lean against the statue and I fell back. Almost everything went black until I open my eyes. A shadow of someone but, it's not someone is somepony! This can't be happening this has to be fake.

"Haut stay were you are!" as a guard called out. Then the door open and showed a pony with wings and horn. Her hair has pink, yellow and purple and has a pink coat.

"What is happening here?" as the pony called out.

"Your majesty" as the guard said and its weird that they bow down.

"Uh what is happening here is this some kind of trick." I said.

"What do you mean little one this is not a trick"

"Are you sure I mean a pony with wings and horn can't talk!"

"Are you sure this is real and tell me whats your name?"

"Well my name is Shine and whats your name?"

"I'm Princess Cadence and where are your parents"

"I don't know but I hope you do know theres names my mom is Twilight Sparkle and my dad is Flash Sentry."

"What you have to come with me it's the only way"

I was it sure if I was going to be safe or not, but I know I have to be safe. And where I'm I and can I go back where I came from.


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you Blucatceina and Deryforever for your comment and yes I will make them longer

Chapter 3

Princess Cadence and I travel to Ponyville and we stop in front of a big tree house. Cadence knocks on the door and an other pony just like her but she had shorter hair it was straight also purple with pink and a bit of dark blue.

"Cadence it's been a long time since we seen each other!" Twilight said.

"I know." Cadence replied.

We got inside and there were tons of books. Twilight told me to wait in the other room. After that they came to the room where I was.

"We need to talk," As I heard Twilight speaks. "We need to get you back where you came from. And we need to do this quick."

"But I want to spend more time here." I replied.

After we headed back to the Crystal Empire I said my finals goodbyes to them.

4 Years later….

"Oh no, I'm going be late again!" I shouted.

Once again I fell back to an other place and ended up at the same place.

"Don't tell me it you again is it?" as I know that voice.

"Princess Cadence!"

"Cadence is this a dream or... I did it again?" I asked.

"I think this real 100%" Cadence replied.

"WHY!?" I asked.

"Hey don't panic maybe we can get you back but… oh no."

"What is happened?" I asked nervously.

"The portal close already..." her voice trailed off.

"This is bad really bad!" I said.

"Okay since you're younger you have to what for another 30 moons to go back!" I shout out.

I passed out and everything went black. I woke up on a bed and was so comfortable. The door opened and saw Twilight Sparkle, Princess Cadence and five other ponies. A pink pony has pink light coat and dark pink hair, blue eyes and cutie mark as a two yellow balloons and blue balloons. Pony who has a white coat a dark purple hair a cutie mark as three diamonds also her eyes were every stylish. Then a pony with an orange coat, yellow hair and a cutie mark as three apples. A shy pony with pink long hair, yellow coat and cutie mark as three butterflies. The last one was a rainbow hair and blue coat also a cutie mark as cloud and rainbow lightning bolt.

"This is Pinkie Pie, Rarity, Applejack, Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash." Twilight said.

"HI ITS SO NICE TO MEET YOU I'M PINKIE PIE BUT YOU CAN CALL ME PINKIE!" as Pinkie shouted.

"Pinkie darling you shout at her poor filly. Hello my named is Rarity it's a pleasure to meet you."

"Actually she just screams at me and her just being herself I think and I should be getting back home." I said.

"Uh well thing is that the portal is close and you did come at the last minute" Twilight said.

"What?!"Everypony shouted.

"No, how long do I have to wait, cause I kind of forgot." I said.

"30 moons that's how long you have to wait." Cadence replied.

"And how long are 30 moons?"I asked.

"About 819 days to be right" Cadence replied.

My face was so surprise with waiting even know I can wait but not this long. I just wish that I didn't fell back and anything would be just the way it was. I want to see my family I know their worry about me, I just want to forget this ever happened. And I wish I didn't fell back 4 years ago so I wouldn't know them.

Well that's it for now but will work every day now this fanfic so comment follow and like.


	3. Chapter 3

I kind of mess up on chapter 2 but this is really chapter 3 and this is now 3rd p.o.v and 71 views my mind is so blown thank you who have it. And shine is an alicorn.

"I wish I didn't come back here again and I have to wait about 2 yrs to get back to my own world." Shine said.

The others ponies look at her disappointed. Then Pinkie thought of a way to cheer Shine.

"Hey I know how I can cheer you up to turn that down face upside down!" Pinkie said. For a minute Shine was puzzle why Pinkie would make her feel better. Then the two went out the room and went to a place called Ponyville.

"What is this place, I think I been here before like 4 yrs ago man it's kind of been a while since I was here nothing has change!" Shine said.

"Hey, Shine theres a place where I like to go when I feel down." Pinkie said.

"Where?"

"Sugar Cube Corner!"

"That maybe good there to be cheer up, sure!"

The mane 6 and Shine went to Sugar Cube Corner and all want them to order muffins. After they finished they took a tour around Ponyville.

"And where finished with the tour of Ponyville." Twilight said. Then once they got to Twilight's house then they all went inside. But Shine saw another pony and a dragon.

"Shine, meet Spike and Flash my coltfreind." Twilight said.

"Is it like a boyfriend but a 'boy' is replacing by 'colt' instead?" Shine said.

Then Spike burp out a letter. Twilight uses her magic to pick it up. Twilight read the letter but she dropped it.

"What wrong Twilight?" Fluttershy ask.

"Shine and I need to go to Canterlot. Come on Shine lets go." Twilight respond.

As Twilight and Shine got to Canterlot, Shine was very surprise how large the castle was. They got the main hall there stood two other ponies with flowing manes. The larger one has white fur and blue, green, light blue and pink color mane and her cutie mark showed the sun. The younger one has dark blue coat and a little brighter blue coat and her cutie mark has black and white moon.

"Princess Celestia and Princess Luna I came here as fast as I can! What wrong?" Twilight said.

"So this is the young one?" Luna asked

"Yes named name is Shine nice to meet you." Shine replied.

"No time for greetings I believed that you came from another world?" Celestia ask.

"Yes I did but I miss my parents everyone that I love is gone because I fell to this place 2 times." Shine said.

"Well actually you need to come with us." Luna said.

They all went to another room… then Shine saw what she thought was her mother and father. Shine was surprised but there could be no 2 Twilights and 1 Flash Sentry or that Flash could be the one from Ponyville.

"Mom, dad is that you or it just a dream?" Shine ask.

"Uh… I don't think so because this seems pretty real to me and him." The other Twilight as Flash nod yes said.

"Okay is this the real Twilight then this one is your mother." Celestia said.

"Yeah but what about this 'Flash Sentry' right here and my husband Flash is at Ponyville." Twilight said.

"Uh actually I'm with this Twilight" Flash said pointed at Twilight from the other world.

"Shine this is your chance to go back to your world." Celestia said.

"But Celestia the portal is closed at the last minute when Shine came." Twilight said sadly.

"But you can open the portal with magic." Celestia said.

As they got to the Crystal Empire they got to the room where Shine was sent from. But Shine stopped at the portal.

"What mom dad I feel like I belong here…" Shine said.

"Well, Flash did you think we tell the truth?" Twilight from the other world said.

"Maybe we should ask them," Flash from the other world said. "Shine can you wait at the outside the room."

"Sure dad." Shine said.

After a couple of minutes passed by the door reopened.

"Shine we all need to talk to you" Twilight said from the other world.

"You don't belong with us you belong with them," Twilight from the other world. "When you're a baby, you're kidnapped by someone and you were brought that the other world and when that Flash and I from the other world found you and took you in as a there daughter until before 4 yrs you came then came here." Twilight said.

"Why… did you tell didn't tell me that sooner… HOW DARE YOU I COULD HAVE BEEN HERE ALL MY LIFE I BEEN BULLYED BY OTHER PEOPLE BECAUSE I WAS DIFFERNET FROM. I USED TO DON'T KNOW WHY BUT I KNOW WHY NOW!" Shine said as magic started to glow from her horn brightly.

"Whats happening" Twilight said from the other world.

"Her magic is out of control, we need to calm her down!" Celestia said. Celestia us a spell to calm Shine down then put her to sleep.

Well that its for now but review like and follow

-PrincessMidnightMoon


	4. Chapter 4 im so so sorry

Sorry that I have it posted any new chapters of shine in Equestria because I been busy with school suff also one more week of school left for me and your going have to wait a bit longer but I'm still going to be working on this story so please wait if you can I know I only got 1 follower and thank you.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey everybody what up new chapter of Shine in Equestria and it's going to be at least 1k yay! Let's get started**

Shine woke up.

"W-what happened?" Shine said. She heard knocking on the door. "Come in."

Twilight came with some cookies and milk. "I thought you need some milk and cookies. So how are you feeling?"

"Ok I guess, what happened like one minute I'm here and the next I'm here." Shine asked.

"Well you got mad at your fake parents and your magic went out of control, so Celestia put a spell on you to calm down and sleep also we put you in this room to sleep in." Twilight replied.

As twilight finished talking the door opened and Celestia, Luna and Cadence were at the door. "Hello Shine, how are you feeling?" Celestia asked.

"U-uh good so they went back to their world huh?" Shine ask.

"Yes they did but you belong here and you're real Twilight as your mom and you going to live with at Ponyville." Luna replied.

"Ponyville, so she lives there and so will me? But what so coltfreind is Flash Sentry weren't you suppose to be married?" Shine said.

"Well we were but we kept it a secret from every-pony. So that's why you're not that much noticed they thought you were from a different kingdom" Twilight replied.

"What a different kingdom what do you mean?" Shine said.

"Oh, I forgot to said your princess because your mother is actually name 'Princess Twilight Sparkle of Equestria' and that's why also you know Princess Cadence so I'm Princess Celestia and this is my sister Princess Luna and we ruled Equestria but Cadence doesn't she rules with Shining Armor and they ruled the Crystal Empire." Celestia replied.

"So who this Shining Armor that's rules the Crystal Empire with Princess Cadence are they both married?" Shine asked.

"Shining Armor and are married and Shining Armor is Twilight's older brother." Cadence replied.

"Shine now we need to get to Ponyville, ok?" Twilight said.

"O-oh sure bye Princess Cadence, Celestia and Luna. Hope we see each other soon and Cadence is the best pony-princess!" Shine said cheerfully.

The other two princesses stare at Cadence with a mean look. "What you blame her and I'm the 'Princess of Love' and Luna has a fan which is Pip and you Celestia have all the ponies like you in Equestria and Twilight is her mom also she a mommy princess" Cadence said.

After Twilight and Shine took the Friendship Express train home. "Come on Shine were here." Twilight said. "Really we are?" Shine asked. "Yes." Twilight replied. As they got to the house Spike was making dinner.

"O-oh hi Shine nice to meet I'm Twilight's Helper. Oh Twilight dinner is going to be ready soon, okay?" Spike said.

"Thanks for letting me know Spike." Twilight said. "You're welcome!" Spike said happy.

"Shine you want to see your room?" Twilight said. "Really!?" Shine said. "Sure" Twilight said. Both headed up to Shine's new room "I'll leave to see your new room and I'll call you when dinners ready. Then Shine remembers she had her phone. She took it out and played her favorite song.

**And I'm adding a few songs to the story in joy and it's from Hatsune Miku and it's called Weekender Girl also it's in Japanese but I put into English **

_The dazzling strobe lights_

_And the pounding LED_

_Take my hand begin to run_

_I stumbled and then I woke up a dream (ah)_

_It's still in my head_

_That stimulating line and_

_The time passing through my hands_

_When I compare the 2 I just sigh_

_Round and round_

_I'll move past the boring repetitive days_

_Today I'll will dream again!_

_Colorful, Shining sounds_

_I don't want, to let go of_

_This joy that's fills the empty space_

_Look! I'll raise my hands up high_

_On the other side other prism_

_I can't wait!_

_Weekender Girl _

_Weekender Girl _

_No matter how much I glare_

_The calendar is still in the middle_

_The beat leaking out of headphones_

_Ran little faster than usual_

_I'll, break, though, the_

_Ceaselessly reparative days_

_I'll fall, in love_

_My body, will float_

_Softly into, the air_

_Today I'll dream again!_

_Colorful, resounding Twitter_

_I don't want, to let go of_

_This joy that fills the empty space _

_Look! I'll raise my hand high_

_On the other side of the prism_

_I can't wait!_

_Weekender Girl (yeah)_

_Weekender Girl (yeah wahoo)_

_Weekender Girl _

But Shine didn't know Twilight and Flash was watching her sing. Shine feel something is it right when she look behind her she scream. "Shine I didn't knew you can sing that well!" Flash said. "Uh thanks I think, I have a picture when I was small and sang for the first time on stage." Shine said and handing then a photo of her when she was small. "You are so cute when you where little, on come on time to eat ok?" Twilight said.

As they headed down the food was severed on the table. "Oh guy's food is ready" Spike said. "Thanks Spike so whats for dinner?" Shine said. "Today dinner is salad!" Spike replied. "Oh, as I like to enjoy a salad but do have anything else to eat?" Shine asked. "Yeah, what else you want to eat?" Flash asked. "Pork chops with some rice!" Shine said happily. The room was quiet for a while then Spike laugh.

"Whats- oh right I forgot that ponies don't eat meat." Shine said. "It's okay Shine you just forgot that ponies don't eat meat." Flash said. "Well I guess salad is okay to eat." Shine said.

After they ate Twilight asked a question to Shine "Shine was the name of that song you're signing earlier?" "Oh that song I was singing is Hatsune Miku Weekender Girl" Shine replied. "Hat-sune Mi-ku? That's a weird name if you ask me." Spike said. "Well its actually not s Hatsune Miku is a popular pop star in Japan but she's is a vocaloid and she not real just computer program." Shine said. "How you sing us a song?" Flash ask. "Wait you want me to sing a song to you?"Shine said. Twilight, Flash and Spike nodded yes. "Okay Here its goes" Shine said.

_Number 1 princess in the world_

_Knows by heart to treat me that way, ok?_

_Number 1: Be sure to see down to my shoes, got that?_

_Number 2: Look me through all the way to my shoes, okay?_

_Number 3: To my one word you answer in three words_

_If you got that… you're absent, right hand. Do something!_

_Not really saying anything selfish_

_I just want you to think from your heart… that I'm cute_

_Number 1 princess in the world_

_Realize that hey hey_

_Keep me waiting is out of the question_

_Who do you think I am?_

_Shoot! I feel like having something sweet!_

_Right now, ok?_

_Fault? Taking wrong as cute_

_I shall have no compliant_

_You know? Are you listening? I say…_

_Oh, and also? White horsey _

_You know that? Come pick me up _

_If you got that knee down and take my hand and 'My Princess'_

_Not really saying anything selfish_

_Though is it also to scold me a little?_

_My own prince in the world _

_Realize that hey hey_

_Our hands are empty_

_Reticent and bluff prince_

_Shoot! Why? Realize it quick_

_You sure you don't understand! Don't understand!_

_Shortcake with strawberry on top_

_Melting delicious pudding made by well selected eggs_

_Everything, everything I will hold myself back_

_Please don't think I'm a selfish girl_

_I could to be good_

_You be sorry then_

_Sure thing! Because I'm…_

_Number 1 princess in the world_

_Be sure to watch my or else I'll go somewhere_

_Suddenly I was squeeze but sudden_

_You'll get ran over. It's dangerous and you then turn away_

_Well this one sure more dangerous_

_Hey baby_

_Ahhhhh!_

After Shine finished the song Twilight, Flash and Spike clapped. "That was a very wonderful song" Flash said. "And not kidding that voice was beautiful!" Twilight said "And you're going to school next week."

"What but will I fit or will I be a misfit?" Shine worrying herself. "Its okay Shine I'm sure you fit right in with the other ponies." Spike "Also were here to help" Flash said. "Thanks that really means a lot to me." Shine replied.

**That's it for now and I might need two other ponies to be shine's best friends and no alicorn. I don't own Hatsune Miku and mlp I just own my oc.**


End file.
